Benefit of the doubt
by bibbii7
Summary: How life goes, you don't always get your happy ending right away. Damon and Elena, however, could have it all till something overshadows their happiness and Damon sees himself forced to protect the one thing he loves the most. Will they be able to survive? AU/AH.


******AN: **Hey peeps, I know right another story? Well, I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it. Lately I wasn't in the mood to write and still have writer's block on my other stories, which I'm truly sorry about, but this just bubbled out and I thought I could at least give you this to make up for the lack of updates with my other stories. I hope you'll like it. Please leave a review. Thanks in advance! 

* * *

**You turned your back on tomorrow**

**because you forgot yesterday**

**I gave you my love to borrow **

**but you just gave it away. **

* * *

**- PROLOGUE -**

"What are you doing here?" Elena said and scowled at the male frame that was standing at her front door.

"Won't you let me in?" He responded, both anxiety and hope mixed in his voice.

"I can't." Elena gulped and averted her eyes. "Those times are over, Damon. You made sure of that the moment you went to her appartment."

The pain still clearly present and stinging in her chest. She still hadn't come to terms with what he'd done to her. She'd wasted so much time on their relationship and him; way too much energy had been invested, hearts had gotten broken and it had simply sucked her dry. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I get it, Elena." Damon lowered his head. He had known he was fighting a losing battle from the beginning, yet somewhere in his mind there was still a tang of hope. "I just wanted to see you."

The sadness he had tried to hold back had breached and was nearly choking him.

He lifted his head to immediately find her doe eyes staring at him.

"You can't just show up at my door, tell me this and expect me to be fine with everything you've done." Elena inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She had to remain steadfast here. "You took advantage of the situation, Damon, and you certainly didn't give a damn about me!"

"Not a bit! Everything I did _was _because of you! Don't you-"

"Oh, so you're telling me you only slept with her because of _me_?" She interrupted him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No matter with what crappy excuse you come up this time, it won't get you out of this."

Damon sighed defeated. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to explain it to her a dozen times. He had and he was neither sugercoating nor denying what he'd done but still, one chance was all he needed to at least make her understand why; to make her understand his love for her was real and not a big lie like she assumed at the moment.

"Can I please come in? I don't exactly want to have a scene with you at your front door."

His blue orbs were duller than usual, yet still made it hard for her to stand her ground. Since the first time she'd looked in those ocean blue eyes, she knew she was doomed. She hated that he still had so much effect on her.

"No, you can't." Her refusal sounded like everything but firm, let alone convinced.

"Elena, please." He asked desperately. "Let me in."

"No. Whatever you have to say, say it and then leave. The sooner, the better."

He ignored the ache her words caused and pleaded once more. "Please just let me in and I promise, I'll be gone in 5 minutes."

"Don't give me promises, you won't keep anyway."

As much as he admired her stubbornness at times, he also cursed it. "Please, Elena."

Elena's hand rubbed over her forehead, over the lines that had formed there, in a feeble attempt to shake off her worries.

"Alright, come in." And as the words left her mouth, she was already regretting her decision. _Get a grip, Gilbert or have you not a bit of self esteem._

"Thank you." He mumbled as he moved past her and headed to the living room. It's been over a month since he'd been here the last times, yet he would never forget the sweet smell of the place that he used to call his second home.

"Five minutes, Damon." Elena reminded him when she followed him.

Damon stood nearby a coffee table where several photos of Elena with friends and family were placed on. His thumb skimmed over one that showed him next to Elena on happier terms. His arm was around her to pull her closer to him, both had a beaming smile on their lips. _Oh where have the times gone?_, he thought to himself. They could have had it all. _He_ could have had it all with her; his chance at happiness, at love, at a solid and happy relationship and most likely even children in the future but he'd just thrown it away with one simple move.

"You have _five minutes_ Damon, then I'll go back to my bed. So you'd better use your time wisely." She pulled him out of his thoughts.

Just now she'd realized that she was only wearing her plaid beige-colored shorts and a navy blue tank top. On a normal encounter she wouldn't have minded him seeing her like this, rather lunged at him within seconds, but after the stunt he'd pulled, it felt inappropriate and uncomfortable.

She approached him from behind and abruptly flipped the photo of them over, so their past bliss was buried from the present for good.

For several moments she kept quiet and waited for him to spill the reason for his appearance.

He mad no move to say anything, though.

"So? Care to share why you're here?" She spoke up at the end of her patience.

"I wanted to talk to you for a last time. We still haven't resolved everything."

He either was stupid or deaf but from Elena's point of view there was nothing left to say and she'd been quite clear about it the last time they spoke. She had enough of the lies and excuses. Maybe one day when he would finally start to think with his brain cells instead of his cock, she could have a normal conversation with him but this again seemed unlikely to happen anytime in her life time.

"We're done talking, Damon. Maybe you should go to Katherine. Maybe she's more interested in _talking._"

"Why do you have to include her now? This isn't about _her__._"

Elena was determined to stay strong and not let her pain show, so she pulled herself together and blinked back the tears that threatened to break free.

"Tell me how it's possibly not about her? You went around pretending to be the happy couple with me and cheated on me, with _her. _Everything is about her!"

But who could blame him?, Elena thought. He was just a man after all and there had been no one to resist Katherine Pierce thus far. How naïve she must have been to think Damon was different.

"I know that I made a mistake, okay! I know that I ruined everything." He confessed deeply ashamed. "But it was definitely not like that, I wasn't pretending with you Elena! I never did, what we had was real.

His voice had become more firm now and eventually he turned around to face her. "_I'_m here to make it better, Elena."

Elena snorted and a bitter smile crossed her face. "Oh right, my bad. I forgot the irresistible Damon Salvatore himself is in front of me. Only has to unzip his pants and everything is forgotten."

Damon closed his eyes to banish the anger that she was stiring in him. He was well aware of what she was trying to do. She wanted to make him lose his head, so he would say something wrongheaded which would only conclude in him storming out of here and give her even more reason to be upset with him. But he'd learned. He wouldn't lash out and make it easy for her.

"Can we just have a conversation like two civil people without this ending in a fight?"

"We could. If you were a civil person Damon, but you're not. You only care about yourself." She snapped back at him. Her temper clearly visible in her eyes.

"Cut it out Elena! I know you're hurt but that's just sheer bullshit." He defended himself, the flashbacks of the fateful events rushing back to his mind. "If only you would listen to me once, you might understand."

"If only I could." She responded in a thin voice. Her eyes roamed over him, unable to ignore how genuinely sorry and downright suffering he looked.

"I made a lot of wrong choices that have gotten me here and you might not understand my reasoning but in the end I did the right thing." He swallowed, trying to ease the lump that had built in his throat. "I just regret our relationship suffered the consequences. I thought we were stronger than that."

"So did I."

Her whimper made it impossible for him to not want to touch her. Hesitantly, he reached for her face and cupped it with his hand. For a brief moment he feared she might flinch but she didn't. The contact with her soft skin reminded him of the times he used to touch and kiss her senseless.

"If only I had told you back then, you'd still be mine now."

Damon's eyes lingered over her and a rueful smile appeared on his face.

There was nothing she had to do but stand in front of him to make him melt. Even without make-up she was the most stunning woman he'd ever lain eyes on. Nothing would ever change that.

Elena could not fail to note the way he was soaking her up and started to bite her lip, bringing back memories of the passionate nights they'd had.

Damon's eyes stilled at her lips which looked all too inviting to shower them with bruising kisses while backing her up the next wall. The things this woman could do to him. She obviously drove him crazy, not only in a good way.

Heat filled her cheeks and indicated him that she might have the same thoughts as him, yet he had to fight the urge to have his way with her. It would only make things worse than they already were, if possible. As he felt his manhood tighten in his pants, he closed his eyes to shut her out and get a clear mind again. He had to focus on the main reason for his appearance although she was giving him a very hard time.

"You'd better go now, Damon." She broke the silence and put her hand on his to remove it from her cheek. However, she didn't let go afterward and intertwined their fingers instead. She wasn't ready to lose his touch yet.

"Please say what you wanted to say and then just go."

He opened his eyes again and gazed straight into hers. Both seemed taken aback by the intense connection.

"Is that what you want? Me to fade out of your live?"

She could hear his hope of her denying his question and it took some of her walls down. She'd spent the past few days to force him out of her life; mind; and heart but she hadn't succeeded. Also, it was unbearable for her to see him this way. So vulnerable.. lost.

"I.. I don't know." She answered truthfully. "All I know is that it's the right thing to do."

He stepped a little closer to her and braced up. "When on earth have we ever cared about what's right or wrong?"

His lips were twisted in a lopsided grin and his scent dazed Elena's senses.

"Let's not make it harder than it is, Elena." He said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

The confident he was radiating ignited her bones and had fogged their original issues.

"And how is it?" She asked reluctantly.

"We have all the makings to be happy. You love me." He took both of her hands and squeezed them tenderly. "And I love you."

Elena's breathing had become uneven and her heart was beating like mad.

"You what?" She managed to get out, doubtful and unable to process the news.

They had shared their most intimate moments with each other and as good as their entire life together but never had she heard him say those words to her. He had put her off from day to day and told her it needed time. And now?

Adoration beamed in his eyes and willingly he repeated those three words again. "I know this is the worst timing ever but it's true. I love you, Elena."

Slowly he moved closer, not caring that he shouldn't do this or that she was supposed to be but he wanted nothing more than kiss her.

His lips landed on hers eventually and the fireworks seemed to start. Their lips moved together and craving for his body, she put her arms around him to get closer.

All doubts and dismissal had vanished as her tongue made its way in his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Damon noticed how much both of them wanted this and a short moan escaped his lips. His arousal improved when she touched his bulge and noticed how ready she was for her. Nevertheless, he couldn't just fuck her. He'd already screwed up often enough, actually once again just at this moment by kissing her, and was still on his way to redemption.

"Elena, stop." He interposed as she started to unbuckle his pants. "We can't. It's not right."

"Why? Wasn't it you who said we don't care about right or wrong?" She mumbled in between kisses.

"I know." He replied before letting out a growl. "But there are problems to solve first."

Though, he wasn't strong enough to stop what they were doing and kept kissing her along her neck.

"Let them wait." She retorted and with both of her hands she brought his face back up to hers to meet his lips with hers again.

She wanted him too much and was too overwhelmed by her feelings and his sudden confession earlier. She'd had to go without this for too long already. She'd missed his voice, the way he made her feel and simply having him near her. Certainly their problems would still be there tomorrow but they were too wrapped up in their bubble right now and just wanted to let loose.

Elena used her body to push him against the wall nearby which made him devilishly grin at her. He knew that she could be passionate and already had had the pleasure to be a witness of it. It made him excited whenever this side of her came to the surface, especially whenever he was involved in it to some extent which didn't mean he loved any of her other features less.

He turned them around and backed her up against the wall. As if in routine she wrapped her legs around him to let him feel her up and also felt his bulge press into her.

Damon started to shower her jaw and neck once more with kisses.

"Gosh, I've missed this." He said in a husky voice. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." She replied honestly and tipped her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

"You sure about this?" He asked with insecurity and stopped to look at her. "You can still stop this. You always can, you know that right?"

"I am." She confirmed in a heartbeat and smiled at him. "But now take me to bed."

She herself didn't know how this had happened. One second they were fighting like mad and the other second they were in the middle of a make-out session. However, right now it felt way too good to stop and she just wanted to be close to him. There would still be several opportunities to talk but this moment felt unique.

Happy and relieved with her answer, Damon lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom upstairs. He knew the way by heart.

Once there, he let her drop onto her comfortable bed which made her giggle in return.

Damon gazed at her, already undressing her with his eyes. She was all his, at least right now.

At about the same time they took off their tops and tossed them to the ground. Damon also unzipped his pants and stepped out of his pants and boxers.

How mother nature had created him he was standing in front of her and had a long close look at her. With her only wearing her bra and shorts, he could already admire the curves of her body and found her hungry eyes that considered him. She seemed just as turned on as he was. Slowly, he bent over and hovered above her.

"Your shorts. Need. To. Go." He stated seductively before crawling down to the pant leg of her shorts. He bit into them and tugged on them with his teeth till they'd moved down a bit. Then he quickly removed them with one fast grip and threw them on the floor to their other clothes.

He moved up to her face again and kissed her, starting from her lips, down to her belly and then alongside her inner thighs. Elena slightly squirmed beneath him and felt hot and bothered beyond tolerance.

"Please Damon."

"Relax, baby." His kisses approached her heated core. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

**Yay or nay? Please review! Julia xoxo**


End file.
